Mission in Tokyo
by 218SummerHope
Summary: Suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin, itu suara berat Namjoon sang leader dan juga kekasihnya. Seokjin menoleh gugup dan tersenyum simpul. Seokjin tak mampu menahan wajahnya yang merona saat menatap senyuman manis yang terbentuk di bibir Namjoon. Namjin! BL, AU, Fiction!


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Pair: Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Length: Ficlet**_

 _ **Genre: Romance.**_

 _ **BL, AU, Fiction!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuaca Tokyo sangat baik hari ini, ketujuh member BTS tengah menunggu waktu untuk melakukan rehearsal, karena besok adalah hari pertama BTS memulai event fanmeeting di Tokyo. Beberapa member tengah asik dengan game di ponsel masing-masing, termasuk Seokjin yang juga tengah asik menikmati snacknya sembari memainkan game mario kesukaannya.

"Seokjin" seru salah satu staff yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Seokjin, dengan seorang kameramen yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Ne" Balas Seokjin seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah staff tersebut dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

Ketiga laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tunggu itu. Seokjin mengekori kedua staff yang kini berjalan di depannya menuju koridor yang di rasa sepi. Staff tersebut mengeluarkan beberapa kertas warna-warni dan menjelaskan apa maksud di balik kertas tersebut, dan ternyata itu berisi sebuah _mission_ yang harus di selesaikan dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Seokjin mengangguk-anguk mengerti. Dia mengela nafas pelan dan memilih satu kertas berwarna ungu. Di kertas tersebut tertera "Mendapatkan pelukan dari dua member selama tiga detik. "

Seokjin tersenyum tipis dan memberikan selembar kertas tersebut kepada salah satu staff. Dia bergegas menuju ke salah satu ruang ganti pakaian dan beruntunglah Seokjin, ternyata Jungkook tengah berada di sana.

"Jungkook, tolong bantu hyung" Ujar Seokjin

" _Mission_ ?" Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

Seokjin mencoba memberi perintah pada Jungkook agar memberinya pelukan, namun Jungkook yang terkenal jahil itu malah meminta sesuatu pada Seokjin.

"Hyung, saat kami kembali ke korea, belikan aku _sushi_ " Pinta Jungkook dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Jungkook, pertama kau harus membantuku dulu. Berikan aku pelukan" Ujar Seokjin

"Tidak."

"Segera lakukan, Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku akan melakukannya jika hyung membelikan aku _sushi_ " Ujar Jungkook jahil sembari menghindar dari Seokjin.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook. Sudah berapa banyak ku habiskan uang untuk membelikanmu makanan" Protes Seokjin dengan ocehan panjang lebarnya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan Seokjin dan segera beranjak untuk meninggalkan Seokjin, namun Seokjin menariknya dan memintanya memberikan pelukan, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Jungkook mengikuti kemauan hyung tertuanya itu.

"Seokjin, kau tidak bisa memberi tahu tentang misi mu" Ujar salah satu staff dan misinya pun gagal

Mendegar penjelasan salah satu staff tersebut. Seokjin merasa usahanya gagal, namun dia mencoba untuk meminta bantuan pada member lain.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin beralih ke ruangan lainnya. Di sana terdapat Hoseok, Taehyung dan Namjoon yang tengah asik dengan game di ponselnya, sedangkan Yoongi lebih memilih tidur di sisi lain ruangan tersebut.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , bantu hyung" Ujar Seokjin sembari menarik kedua lengan Hoseok

Seokjin mulai menarik kedua lengan Hoseok agar memberikannya pelukan. Hoseok yang semula sedang fokus pada gamenya pada akhirnya fokusnya pun teralihkan.

"Oh, _mission_?" Ujar Hoseok sembari tertawa

Seokjin masih terus memaksa Hoseok memberikannya pelukan, namun sifat jahilnya muncul di saat bersamaan. Hoseok pun berusaha menolak semua permintaan Seokjin dan mengakibatkan percobaan kedua Seokjin gagal.

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, dia merasa misinya kali ini akan gagal. Seokjin meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang sembari memikirkan cara.

Seokjin melirik ke arah Yoongi yang tengah tertidur pulas dan mulai berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Hyung, orang itu sangat susah di bangunkan" Seru Hoseok sembari melirik ke arah Yoongi dan tertawa karena melihat hyung tertuanya itu tengah kesulitan.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Ujar Seokjin sembari menggoyang lengan Yoongi pelan.

"Tidak" Balas Yoongi ketus dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Kau hanya perlu diam saja dan ikuti perintahku" Ujar Seokjin dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak"

Sialnya, jika sudah meminta bantuan pada Yoongi yang tengah asik tertidur memang menyebalkan. Bahkan berbicara pada Yoongi itu seperti bicara pada sebuah gundukan batu, lebih horornya lagi gundukan batu itu di lapisi salju.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut pun tertawa melihat tingkah Seokjin dan Yoongi, Seokjin berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil, Seokjin sudah paham betul dengan sikap Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku akan membantumu" Ujar Namjoon dengan suara khasnya.

Suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin, itu suara berat Namjoon sang leader dan juga kekasihnya. Seokjin menoleh gugup dan tersenyum simpul. Seokjin tak mampu menahan wajahnya yang merona saat menatap senyuman manis yang terbentuk di bibir Namjoon. Seokjin berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak histeris di hadapan Namjoon dan member lainnya.

"Baiklah, Namjoon kau hanya harus berdiri disini" Seokjin memberi aba-aba pada Namjoon. Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak membuat yang lain curiga, pasalnya selama sebulan ini Seokjin dan Namjoon merahasiakan hubungan mereka pada member lain. Seokjin dan Namjoon selalu berusaha biasa saja saat tengah berkumpul dengan yang lain.

Namjoon mengikuti instruksi Seokjin, dia berdiri di hadapan Seokjin dengan senyuman manis terhias di wajahnya. Seokjin merasa wajahnya sudah mulai memerah dan hampir meledak.

Seokjin bergegas meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Namjoon dan melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya. Seokjin dan Namjoon berpelukan. Jaraknya begitu dekat, Posisi kepala Namjoon yang di rebahkan ke bahu Seokjin membuatnya mampu merasakan nafas hangat dari Namjoon di area tengkuknya.

Seokjin benar-benar menikmati tiga detik yang membuat jatungnya hampir lompat dari tempatnya, karena ini kali pertama setelah mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan. Seokjin dan Namjoon berpelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih di hadapan member lain, meskipun member lain tak mengetahui hubungan Seokjin dan Namjoon.

1

2

3

"Mission Complete" Seru seorang staff yang berdiri di sebelah Hoseok.

Namjoon berbisik pelan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Seokjin mematung sesat. Dia berusaha mencerna perkataan Namjoon, dan di detik berikutnya pipinya mulai merona kemerahan. Seokjin bergegas melepaskan pelukannya dengan Namjoon, setelah pelukannya terlepas, Seokjin tersenyum manis pada Namjoon dan di balas senyuman yang tak kalah manis.

Seokjin beranjak menuju Taehyung dan medapatkan sebuah pelukan tanpa melewati perdebatan yang panjang.

Selesai dengan _mission_ tersebut, Seokjin bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan pipinya yang memanas. Seokjin sangat yakin, saat ini wajahnya sudah merah padam dan hampir saja meledak oleh kejadian tadi, terlebih bisikan Namjoon yang membuatnya hampir saja berteriak.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tengah berdiri di sebuah _wastafel_ dengan kaca berukuran besar di hadapannya, Seokjin baru saja menetralkan rasa gugupnya karena ulah Namjoon. Wajah putih mulusnya kini telah berubah menjadi merah padam.

Seokjin menarik garis di wajahnya membentuk senyuman manis sembari bergumam,

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Namjoon."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-The END-**


End file.
